


i came here to attack ppl but honestly im having a good time rn

by starbois



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bisexual Hinata Hajime, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Soda Kazuichi-Centric, Trans Soda Kazuichi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbois/pseuds/starbois
Summary: yeah another chatfic. soudas gay as hell
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Owari Akane, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane, Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	i came here to attack ppl but honestly im having a good time rn

**Ibuki mioda has made a groupchat**

**Ibuki mioda has re named the group chat “i came here to attack people but honestly i’m having such a good time rn”**

**Ibuki mioda has added hajime hinata and 12 others to this group**

  * **\- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**



**Ibuki mioda:** @everyone @everyone @everyone

**Hajime hinata:** what

**Hajime hinata:** what is this

**Ibuki mioda:** a group chat!!!!

**Ibuki mioda:** duh

**Ibuki mioda:** ok name time!!!!!!!

  
  


**Ibuki mioda has changed hajime hinata’s name to “just a dude”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed nagito komaeda’s name to “twisted”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed chiaki namani’s name to “rosalina main”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed sonia nevermind’s name to “peach main”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed akane owari’s name to “guy fieri enthusiast”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed kazuichi souda’s name to “shark pog”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed gundam tanaka’s name to “hamster dance”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed nekomaru nidai’s name to “buff :)”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed mikan tsumiki’s name to “cute nurse <3”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed peko pekoyama’s name to “cute swordswoman <3”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed hiyoko saionji’s name to “yellow junko”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed mahiru koizumi’s name to “picture mom”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed fuyuhiko kuzuryuu’s name to “hiyoko but shorter and meaner >:(“**

**Ibuki mioda has changed izuru kamakura’s name to “iguana”**

**Ibuki mioda has changed their name to “basically miku”**

**basically miku:** there :)

**cute nurse <3:** tthhannk you iibukki butttt imm suuree iimm noot ttthat ccuuute (>///<)

**basically miku:** awww the fact that u type out little emoticon faces is soooo cute!!

**cute swordswoman <3: ** I do agree with Ibuki, your typing style is very adorable,

**yellow junko:** hey pack it up lesbians 

**camera mom:** uh hiyoko you do realize that you urself are a lesbian right?

**yellow junko:** i do, its just not good when they do it

**camera mom:** hiyoko, apologize

**yellow junko:** yeah yeah sorry

**shark pog:** hiyoko how exactly can u be gay and homophobic

**yellow junko:** i could say the same for u, ur gayer than any1 here

**shark pog:** fduhuvjhnsducnk

**shark pog:** also ibuki what even is my name lmao

**basically miku:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXg1zCbqQ5g** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXg1zCbqQ5g)

**basically miku:** watch it and u will be enlightened!!!

**shark pog:** that was beautiful…

**twisted:** Hello everyone, I truly do not belong in a groupchat with the rest of you ultimates, 

**basically miku:** oh hey nagito

**basically miku:** b4 u finish that sentence im blocking the words “lowley scum like me” so dont even try

**just a dude:** oh damn

**hiyoko but shorter and meaner >:(: ** thats the first ever time that someone has made him stop with that self deprecating shit

**hiyoko but shorter and meaner >:(: ** fucking finally

**peach main:** I am not used to not being on a schedule, but I do recommend that everyone here does go to sleep.

**rosalina main:** sleep is useless for gamers like me :)

**peach main:** please go to sleep ki, your sleep schedule is bad enough, plus we all have a test in class tomorrow

**rosalina main:** well

**rosalina main:** since u said it i might as well :)

**guy fieri enthusiast:** what did i miss

**peach main:** you should also sleep soon akane!

**guy fieri enthusiast:** eh sure

**guy fieri enthusiast and rosalina main are now offline.**

**just a dude:** sonia how exactly did u get chiaki to sleep early when gaming?

**peach main:** well, we are dating!

**shark pog:** wait u and chiaki are dating??

**peach main:** well, me, chiaki, and akane are but yes,

**peach main:** how exactly did you now know?

**hamster dance:** foolish mortal, it was simply obvious

**shark pog:** look man im not exactly the brightest -_-

**yellow junko:** yeah we can tell

**camera mom:** hiyoko, stop bullying souda

**yellow junko:** sorry

**camera mom:** also

**camera mom:** @everyone go to bed

**everyone in this group has gone offline.**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Private dm between ibuki mioda and kazuichi souda**

**kazuichi souda:** hey ibuki

**Ibuki mioda:** ?

**kazuichi souda:** i kinda didnt expect u to respond this late at night but,

**kazuichi souda:** i have something to tell you.

**Ibuki mioda:** about what??

**kazuichi souda:** crushes.

**kazuichi souda:** and it isnt about sonia this time

**ibuki mioda:** wait ur telling ibuki that u, kazuichi souda, has a crush on someone other than the sonia nevermind?

**kazuichi souda:** yes

**ibuki mioda:** is it gundam

**kazuichi souda:** no

**kazuichi souda:** well

**kazuichi souda:** maybe

**kazuichi souda:** yes

**kazuichi souda:** wait how did u know??

**ibuki mioda:** it was kinda obvious

**ibuki mioda:** to everyone

**ibuki mioda:** well, except for u and gundam and u

**kazuichi souda:** was it really that obvious?

**Ibuki mioda:** yup!! even the year above us knew

**ibuki mioda:** well he does like u back

**kazuichi souda:** o shit

**kazuichi souda:** really?

**ibuki mioda:** yup!! clear as day

**kazuichi souda:** well, gn ibuki

**ibuki mioda:** night!!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Kazuichi turned his phone off and laid on his bed. He was sure Gundam didn’t like him back? I mean hey, he didn’t even like the dude. He knew that was a lie, it was, as Ibuki said, clear as day that he liked the strange boy. His dad would be disappointed, but his dad isn’t gonna get in the way of Kazuichi living his life freely. They weren’t even in touch anymore. 

Kazuichi took off his clothes and put on pajamas. His chest hurt like shit from him wearing his binder for waayyy too long today. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes, dowsing off eventually. His dreams were filled with nothing but that stupid boy, the one with the hamsters. The one that wore a dark red velvet scarf everywhere. The one that has a scar around his right eye that Kaz wasn’t even sure was real. The one that talked like he was a king. The one whose hair flows so beautifully. Gundam Tanaka. 

His alarm woke him up instantly. He turned on his phone to see 44 unread messages and 6 pings. Kind of expected from his friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> the video link is the link to shark pog


End file.
